


Don't Look Up (Well, Damn)

by Random_Quality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke being the clumsy fool he is, bumps into a freshly showered Ashton, coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. Ashton obviously has to drop the towel to save Luke from falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Up (Well, Damn)

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually forgot I had written half of this already. All mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy!

Luke yawned as he traveled down the cold hotel hall from Calum and Michaels room to his and Ashton’s. Luke decided that he'd stay with them while Ashton took a shower. The other boy had this weird thing about having someone in the room while he showered. Luke didn’t understand it, nor did he want to.

Now he was tired and wanting to take a shower of his own. He figured that he’d given Ashton enough time, so he left. He opened the hotel door and stepped into the room. The shower wasn’t running, so that meant Ashton was at least out of the shower. He walked over to the closet, that just so happened to be across from the bathroom, to put up his jacket and also get a change of clothes from his suitcase he threw in there earlier.

He really should have seen this coming, if he was honest. It wasn’t his fault that the people that built the hotel put the closet here; it really was poorly designed. Luke picked out his clothes and spun around, happy to get out of his tight jeans, and bumped right into Ashton, who was coming out of the bathroom.

Ashton’s hands wrap around his biceps to steady them both or they would have gone down, in the true Luke Hemmings grace. Luke blinked at Ashton in surprise. The older boys hair was wet and weighed down, and his bare chest was a little damp. Luke could also feel the muscles move in Ashton's arm where Luke hand was gripping. Ashton giggled, dimples showing as he smiled. “I know I’m hot, but no need to fall for me.”

Luke rolled his eyes and hoped Ashton didn’t notice the blush. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Luke bent down to grab his clothes he’d dropped, and noticed something on the floor that wasn’t there before.

“Uh...Luke.” Ashton said, voice deeper than usual.

Towel. It was Ashton’s towel.

Now Luke’s got himself in a situation. Not only is his band mate naked, but if Luke looks up, he’d be eye level with Ashton’s dick. So maybe he shouldn't look up. Luke looks up when Ashton calls his name though, because he can’t seem to avoid awkward situations if his life depended on it. But instead of the amused, slightly uncomfortable look he was expecting, he finds a flushed, dark eyed gaze staring right into him and it goes straight to his own dick.

“Enjoying the view?” Ashton asks, smirking. Now, Luke could back out of this right now. Make some dick joke, and get up and move on. But...his mouth is watering and he really wants Ashton’s dick in his mouth. That would be really nice.

“Yeah.” He breathed. Ashton’s breath hitched at the warmth that flowed over his dick.

Luke licked over his lips as Ashton grew half hard, and Luke really, really wanted that in his mouth, damn it. Ashton’s hands moved to the back of Luke’s head, fingers gripping his blond hair, and that was all the consent he needed to take Ashton into his mouth.

“Holy shit.” Ashton gasped, hips thrusting forward a little on their own.

Luke moaned as a little more of Ashton’s dick was pushed into his mouth. Ashton was now fully hard and the heavy weight of it on Lukes tongue made him whine with want. He teased the head with his tongue a moment before pushing his head down the shaft a little more and sucking.

“Holy-you’re mouth. That ring, fuck.” Ashton panted looking down at Luke. Ashton gulped at Luke’s dark gaze up at him, blue eyes blown and mouth wrapped around his cock beautifully. “Fuck, baby.”

Luke let go of one of Ashtons hips to undo his jeans to relieve some of the presser on his dick. He was so hard, and Ashton looked so hot. Luke felt like he was going to burst. He moaned around Ashton, taking him as far as he could. He looked up at Ashton as he flicked his tongue along the other side and sucked a little harder, moaning at the twitch it got him.

“Luke, Lukey, fuck, so good.” Ashton panted, fucking into Luke’s mouth minutely. He felt his stomach muscles tighten as he watched Luke pull of and lick at the head, before sucking Ashton back down, eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. “I’m gonna come.” He warned.

Luke pulled back a little just sucking at the head and tonguing at the slit. He used one hand to continue to jerk Ashton and he focused on the sensitive head. Ashton moans got louder and then his whole body snapped, slamming a palm hard against the hotels wall as he released into Luke’s mouth.

Luke took all that was given to him and pulled off, panting against Ashton’s thigh. Ashton slid to the floor, feeling like his life had been sucked out through his dick, and he watched in a haze as Luke pushed down his pants to get at his own hard cock. Luke wrapped his hand around it and let out a shuddering breath.

Ashton leaned forward so his lips were right against Luke’s ear. “Look at how hard that got you, Lukey.” He said, smiling at the hitch it caused in Luke’s breathing. “You like sucking dick don’t you, baby. Having your mouth used and getting off on the thrill of making someone come with just your mouth.” Ashton traced a finger up Luke’s shaft and over his knuckles. “I bet you could have come from just a cock in your mouth.”

Luke moaned, head falling to Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton’s huge hand wrapped around the head of his dick and worked that half while is own hand worked the bottom. “Fuck.” He breathed, watching as the head of his dick disappeared and reappeared from the circle of Ashton’s hand. Luke felt himself grow hot and his balls tighten as he neared his orgasm. Ashton thumbed the tip of his dick and bit just behind his ear, and he was gone. Vision going white, he came with a loud gasp, spilling over Ashton’s hand and streaking over his bare stomach.

They both sat there panting just outside the bathroom door. Luke remembered why he came back to the room in the first place and he chuckled. Ashton giggled too, but probably for a different reason than Luke. He fell forward a little and caught Luke’s lips with his own. Luke melted into it opening his mouth and letting Ashton taste.

He pulled back slowly, smiling softly up at Ashton. He was wrong, the hotel is designed perfectly.

“I think I need another shower.” Ashton said, pulling himself and Luke back to their feet. “Would you care to join?” He giggled with a waggle of his eyebrows.

And if Luke nearly fell over and killed himself trying to get off his jeans, well. He’ll just say he fell on Ashton’s dick instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr


End file.
